The Shadow (Supreme Comics)
Summary Dan Prince, aka The Shadow, is the older brother of Heartstone and another main character of Supreme Comics. Dan is a Deviant, a section of the human population that are born with superhuman abilities. Apart from inheriting his parents’ abilities, Dan’s Deviant power is a ghostlike physiology that most notably gave him grey skin and red eyes. When his mother died and father disappeared, Dan coped in a much different way than his siblings. Dan took to going out at night and hunting criminals, usually ending in him killing most of them. Dan began to consider this his job, eventually taking on the alias of The Shadow. The Shadow would eventually train Angela before facing off against The Analyzer, the two almost being defeated before Primus arrived and took the two under his wing. During the Alliance Saga, Dan assembled the initial group of Justice Sentinels in an attempt to rescue his sister after she was captured by The Watchmen, and afterwards became co-leader of the team alongside Angela. Dan would eventually become a mentor to the next generation of street level heroes, even having a pseudo-sidekick in the form of Hannah Jennings, aka The Huntress. However, Dan’s life began to fall apart in the Genesis Saga, when the love of his life, Valeria Michelle, aka Blitz, was killed by the Genesis Gage wielding Lord Devastator. He then had to deal with his sister’s transformation into Darkstone immediately afterwards. In a mirror to Angela at the beginning of the series, Dan was sent into a deep depression that only became worse with the advent of Armageddon. When Drasna snapped her fingers and sent out the Godwave, Dan was part of the 1% that survived, but the rest of his family was part of the 99% that was erased. For the next seven years, Dan was inconsolable, almost completely isolating himself from the other survivors until the time of Photon’s final raid against the Demons. Dan was given the power of the Archangels like the other survivors and went to war with the Demons, personally defeating and killing Reaper. After Photon killed Drasna, he became The Genesis and reset all of existence to the way it was before Armageddon, bringing Dan’s family back. But Photon decided to give Dan a gift and resurrected Valeria. Dan confessed his love to Valeria and the two married, Dan retiring from his vigilantism and appointing Hannah as his successor, dubbing her Shadow II. Appearance and Personality Dan is a well-built man with grey skin, red eyes and blackish-grey hair that billows like smoke. |-|Pre-Genesis Saga/Post-Armageddon=Prior to the Genesis Saga, Dan was a very serious person, as he was forced into a role of taking care of the family when he was only twelve. As Dan went on with his vigilantism, he started to become somewhat sadistic, taunting criminals before killing them, sometimes leaving one alive after killing all of their allies and tormenting them afterwards. However, Dan was extremely protective and caring towards his family and protégés, especially to his little sister Angela. |-|Genesis Saga - Armageddon=At this point, Dan simply didn’t care about anything. Almost everyone he ever loved was gone, and Dan couldn’t find any reason to care about life. The only semblance of caring he showed is when he went to kill the Demons with the rest of Armageddon’s survivors, but that was only because of the slight glimmer of hope that they could fix existence after Drasna was defeated. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Daniel Vincent Prince, Dan Prince, The Shadow Origin: Supreme Comics Gender: Male Age: 28 (Post-Reboot), 65 (physically; Pre-Reboot), 58 (chronologically; Pre-Reboot), 43 (Merged Canon) Classification: Deviant, former Vigilante Date of Birth: October 23rd, 1994 Zodiac/Horoscope: Scorpio Birthplace: Zürich, Switzerland Weight: 182 lbs Height: 6’4” Likes: Training, Teaching, Shooting Dislikes: Criminals Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Blackish-grey Hobbies: Shooting, Cooking Values: Criminals such as mobsters, murderers, rapists, etc. can be killed for the greater good, family matters the most above all Marital Status: Married Status: Indeterminate (As he does have a ghostlike physiology, it’s not really clear if he’s alive, dead or undead) Affiliation: Blitz Previous Affiliation: The Justice Sentinels Themes: Disturbed - The Vengeful One Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A | High 8-C | 8-A | Low 7-C, Low 1-C via the Heart of Darkness | Low 2-C at peak | Low 1-C at peak | 0''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1; upon reaching the age of 25, 3, and possibly 7), Regeneration (Mid-High for practical combat purposes. At least Mid-Godly, likely True-Godly over time), Flight, Surface Scaling (Has walked up walls and stood on the ceiling), Aura (His presence caused the lights to dim and for the shadows in a room to intensify; also grants Status Effect Inducement that allows him to force hallucinations on people, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation and Types 2 and 3 Madness Manipulation), Intangibility, Invisibility, Duplication (Can create several clones of himself), Afterimage Creation, Possession, Dream Manipulation (While possessing a gang member, he forced him to have horrific dreams that left him catatonic), Power Nullification (Can deactivate someone’s powers while he possesses them), Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (After being possessed by Dan, the victim is left sick and diseased for months), Healing (Inherited from his mother), Non-Physical Interaction (Could interact with Angela prior to her gaining a physical form), Durability Negation, Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Can become vastly stronger by absorbing darkness), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery (Regularly sneaks up on Blitz and Heartstone as a running joke. Can bypass the Watchmen’s security), Weapon Mastery, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense spirits), Animal Manipulation (limited; can calm and take control of “creatures of the darkness,” such as owls, bats, wolves, and more), Pressure Points, Perception Manipulation (Can change the perception of others and make them see him as a monster or demon), Magic (limited; can use a spell to summon the power of the Heart of Darkness), Teleportation, Smoke Manipulation, Camouflage, Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Deviants have nigh-perfect DNA, and it cannot be tampered with in any way apart from a specific mutation), Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (The physiology of a Deviant prevents them from getting sick or being poisoned) and Probability Manipulation (Continued to get closer to Darkstone’s fortress, despite her making it 0% possible for that to happen). The Heart of Darkness grants him: Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (The Heart of Darkness contains several universes and allows its wielder to manipulate them and create more), Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (The universes in the HoD are completely devoid of light, and the artifact allows the wielder to absorb, dim or amplify light and darkness), Energy Projection (Vaporized several Gods with an energy beam), Illusion Creation, All other powers granted by the Heart of Darkness (Summoning, Necromancy, Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Morality Manipulation, Type 3 Corruption, Void Manipulation), but was only shown using the ones listed separately | All previous abilities amplified to an unfathomably higher degree, Holy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 5 and 10; exists beyond reality, dimensionality, life and death), Regeneration (True-Godly), Chain Manipulation (Materialized chains to restrain Reaper), Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Made portions of Darkmount Fortress explode just by waving his hand), Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Telekinesis, Nigh-Omniscience, Abstract Existence (Type 1; exists only as an abstraction), Conceptual Manipulation (Types 1 and 3; Transcends existence in every aspect and holds dominion over every single concept and force that has, does, and ever will exist within or beyond existence), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Dimensional Travel, Large Size (Type 10), Body Control, Astral Projection, Antimatter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Subjective Reality (Can manipulate the boundary between reality and unreality), Transduality (Type 4), Portal Creation, Attack Negation (Dissipated a fireball from Reaper), Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Danmaku, Dimensionless Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, All powers displayed by Darkstone and The Genesis Gage (It was explicitly stated that anything Darkstone and the Gage could do, the Angels could do and do it better), Resistance to all powers previously listed (The Demons have almost identical powersets to the Angels, and as an Archangel, Dan is infinitely beyond normal Demons), as well as all powers displayed by Darkstone and The Genesis Gage Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Destroyed a tree. Destroyed a car with a single casual kick) | Large Building level+ (Stated to be on the same level as Pre-Timeskip Angela. Fought on par with The Green, who could easily crush sixteen ton trucks with his plants. Blew up a 500 gallon propane tank, albeit with effort) | Multi-City Block level+ (Fought on par with The Sleeper and could damage him several times) | Small Town level (Far stronger than he was in the Alliance Saga. Effortlessly one-shot The Huntress, who Dan stated was comparable to himself back in the Alliance Saga), Low Complex Multiverse level via the Heart of Darkness (The Heart of Darkness is stated to contain higher-dimensional realms, and Dan used the Heart of Darkness to vaporize several beings on this level in the Godhood Saga) | Universe level+ at peak (Absorbed an entire universe and could damage Titan soldiers, although his power gradually lessens back down to base) | Low Complex Multiverse level at peak (Absorbed the entire Yggdrasil realm of Svartalfheim, and could trade blows with Thanatos, one of the New Gods) | Boundless level (Became an Archangel, and surpassed the Pre-Armageddon Archangels such as Michael and Gabriel. Fought and killed Post-Armageddon Reaper, who was stronger than she was in Pre-Armageddon, where she was on the level of Michael and Gabriel) Speed: Supersonic+ (Capable of easily dodging fire from AK-47s) | Massively Hypersonic (Should be just as fast as Pre-Timeskip Angela) | Relativistic (Could dodge shots from Razor’s Hyper-Blaster, which fired faux-lasers that were stated to be nearing light speeds) | Infinite (Consistently shown to fly at speeds comparable to early V2 Heartstone) | Infinite (Kept pace with Titan soldiers) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Thanatos) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Far larger than even The Garden) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 25 (Stated to be on the same level as Pre-Timeskip Angela) | At least Class 25 (Stronger than before) | At least Class 25 (Far stronger than before) | Immeasurable at peak | Immeasurable at peak | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Small Building level+ | Large Building level+ | Multi-City Block level+ (Traded blows with The Sleeper) | Small Town level (Knocked out The Huntress with a single blow) | Universal+ at peak | Low Complex Multiversal at peak | Boundless Durability: Small Building level+ | Large Building level+ | Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to The Sleeper, who survived the destruction of a skyscraper relatively unscathed) | Small Town level (Regeneration and immortality makes him incredibly hard to kill) | Universal+ at peak | Low Complex Multiversal at peak | Boundless level Stamina: Godlike (Due to his ghostlike physiology and regeneration, Dan can keep fighting for extremely long periods of time. Even when he was fourteen, Dan would frequently pull all-nighters where he would fight against several humans and Deviants. Also, Dan does not need to breathe or eat, but he does need sleep) Range: Standard melee range physically and via his sword and crowbars, hundreds of meters with firearms, Low Complex Multiversal via absorption | Boundless Standard Equipment: The Heart of Darkness, a katana sword, a crowbar, pairs of various pistols, such as the Glock pistol, IMI desert eagle, Beretta M9, AMT AutoMag II and more Intelligence: Average normally, Extraordinary Genius in terms of combat skill (Dan is a master combatant on par with the likes of Lord Devastator, who is 48 billion years old and has trained in combat for about 45 billion years and has a cybernetic memory that allows him to perfectly remember and find new ways to ascend his skill. He has also trained several other master combatants, including but not limited to: Black Syryn, Blood Knight, Supernova, Scorch and Parker) | Nigh-Omniscient (Comparable in knowledge to the likes of Gabriel, who knew the date of Armageddon while Orion didn’t) Weaknesses: Fire and electrical based attacks can displace his body and leave him stuck in smoke form for extended periods of time. As an archangel, he has no notable weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: • “Ghost Style” - A fighting style Dan created, allowing him to tie his phasing, teleportation and other ghostly abilities into his moves. • Possession - Dan has the ability to phase into someone’s body and take it over, also making them horribly sick and diseased in the process. • Darkness Absorption - When in need of a severe power boost, Dan has at times absorbed all of the space in a universe to make himself vastly stronger than he normally would be. • Teleportation - One of Dan’s favorite abilities, which he typically uses to confuse his enemies. • Ghostly Physiology - Dan has the body of a ghost, which naturally makes him incorporeal, though he does typically keep a physical form. • The Heart of Darkness - Dan frequently makes use of the magical artifact known as the Heart of Darkness, which gives him numerous magical powers. Key: Sibling Saga | Superhero Saga | Alliance Saga | Current | Universes Absorbed | Archangel Note: • Any time the word “infinite” is used in Supreme Comics and is not referring to the level of transcendence the numerical dimensions have above each other (I.E. the fourth dimension being infinitely above the third dimension), it means an infinite amount, with every single one of those infinities having infinite more spawning off of them, then infinite more spawning off of them, so on and so on, ad infinitum. • Whenever Dan absorbs a universe, his power will slowly drain until he loses all of his power and reverts back to his base form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia - Dan is one of the few characters to remain relatively unchanged by the reboot, the only major difference being a different romantic partner and kids. Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Superhumans Category:Ghosts Category:Marksmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Immortal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users